


Ace

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the Shinee members get to see their maknae in action, but not everyone is pleased with what they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's just say that I find Taemin's solo persona interesting. I have been obsessively listening to his album and trolling him all week lol. Surely you've all noticed what is being called his “Reverse Charms”. I just wanted to fool around with that concept a bit. Enjoy ^o^ <3

 

 

The lights dimmed around him and the excited cheers of fans faded. Standing center stage waiting for the recording to start felt different this time. In the still silence of the studio the memorized lyrics for “Press Your Number” swam through his burning ears as if he wasn't the one singing them. In this moment he was sleeping while his head bumped against the window of a moving van as the song played on the radio. His eyes fluttered open and he smiles at someone beside him. The masculine older man reaches over with an admiring smile to brush the top of his hair and like a fool he could feel himself smiling back. Like a fool he allowed himself to be treated innocently. Like a fool he wanted to believe the conviction in his performance can change it.

Taemin adjusted his headset with his right hand and shuffled a little where he stood to shake away the nerves. He followed up by stretching his arms across his chest to the opposite sides and cracking his neck. When he opened his eyes again he came back to reality. He could see nothing but the faded patterns of decorated lights that created patterns on the stage behind him and countless glowsticks far into the darkness before him.

“Stay strong Taeminnie!” shouted a fan excitedly, who was hushed by another unseen voice.

 _I will._ He promised in his head. The music started in the background. He heard himself through the earphones, fixed his expression and began to move.

 

_No._

Minho was transfixed to the moving image plastered across the television in front of him and the other members of Shinee. Jonghyun was laughing, throwing himself back against the couch as his body shook. Key raised a brow at the same action that was causing Jonghyun to fall out. Onew looked amused but unaffected, simply humming along to the song. Minho sitting alone on the floor had his mouth gaped open, shocked by what he was unfolding before his eyes.

“Wh-what...” he stammered pointing at the screen. “Did you see that?”

“This kid.” huffed Key. “What the hell does he think he's doing?”

“I...I can't!” howled Jong still laughing, holding his stomach now. “It hurts!”

It had been a week since the promotion of Taemin's first solo album “Press It” began. The kid was busy, shooting music videos and appearing on music shows, doing all the same song and dance they were used to when a song had to be promoted. “Press Your Number” was a hit and album sells were going well, but the remaining Shinee members were so busy they hadn't gotten the chance to fully witness any of their maknae's efforts. Of course, all except for Jonghyun who had the chance to attend his album showcase. Needless to say he was able to tease the shy boy earlier, poking fun at his attempt to establish himself as an adult. He was practically crying watching the others as the televised version of Taemin gripped at his crotch grinding on stage.

“Ah, really.” Kibum breathed out again. “This guy.”

“Well, considering the lyrics. I'm not really surprised.” Onew shrugged. “He's a good performer. Definitely has a stronger stage presence. Those moves, that's our Taeminnie.”

“Those moves?” Minho repeated turning his head in a crooked way while scowling at their leader. “Those moves are the problem! What does he think he's doing?!”

“He's feeling freaky.” sassed Key putting up air quotes to emphasize the lyrics.

“Ya Minho.” Jonghyun choked out trying to cease his laughter. “Really it's not a big deal. We do choreography like that all the time.”

Minho leaped up from his spot on the floor and pointed to the TV again.

“That! That guy is-”

Minho stopped. Everyone was staring at him like he was losing his mind and at the moment he really thought it must be true. How couldn't they see what was unfolding before their eyes? How could they be okay with all of it? He stared back at the screen and the performance was already over. The votes were tallied. Taemin won his first time and was accepting an award, smiling like a fool, thanking people.

“Ya! Sit down. You're blocking the TV.” Key fussed waving a hand at him.

Minho moved without a single word of protest and went into the kitchen as the others relaxed discussing their pride and criticisms of what they had seen. It really was an excellent performance, as expected of Shinee's “Dance King”, but he felt increasingly conflicted as it replayed in his head. Their forgetful dorky maknae disappeared on that stage and was replaced with a Taemin that he never knew, one that scared him. Was he really the only one who could see it?

 

 _Ah, so they finally saw it._ Thought Taemin as he read the playful text from Key.

“ _Congratulations on growing up.”_

He sighed and laughed nervously a bit. He wish he would have known when he was still at the studio that everyone got together to watch the broadcast. More time to mentally prepare. Now as he exited the elevator on their floor of the SM dorms he knew it was too late. With the door in sight his anxiety grew. What were they all thinking? Well, he knew his roommate's reaction, and because he was that kind of guy, he was sure Jonghyun would never let him live it down. Now Key was at the dorm visiting too. The assault was gonna be relentless.

“Yaaaah, look whose home.” announced that cruel bunk-mate of his as he entered the apartment and slid off his shoes.

“I'm home.” Taemin proclaimed shyly as all eyes fixed on him, excluding Minho who was out of sight.

“My, look how late it is.” Kibum said dramatically. “Getting freaky on stage, coming in late....when does the madness end?”

“Congratulations on the win.” smiled Onew, who walked over to him and gave him a bro hug.

“Thanks.” he blushed as their arms came out of the lock. “Minho left already?”

“No. He's sulking.” Key teased.

“Sulking?” questioned the maknae. “Why?”

“Who knows.” shrugged Jonghyun. “Maybe you made a strong impression. Good job by the way.”

“Thanks.” replied Taemin. “I'm...really happy you guys approve.”

“You've really improved since “Danger”.” Onew said proudly. “Your performance shows how hard you've worked, and it's paying off. Be proud of yourself.”

The four smiled and Minho walked into the room, freezing mid-step when he laid his eyes on Taemin.

“Taemin....” he said thoughtlessly, and when he turned his head at the sound of his voice he looked away before talking again. “..um...good job. Your performance was impressive. Daebak.”

Taemin was happy to hear the praise but was saddened by his avoidance. The others exchanged glances and an awkward silence came over the room. Onew yawned.

“I'm sleepy.” he announced mindlessly. “Going to bed. Later Kibum, Minho.”

“Yea...night.” Minho replied dryly.

“Later.” Key added as he stood up with Jonghyun. “I gotta head home anyway. My babies are probably hungry and I got a shoot tomorrow.”

“I miss them being in the dorm>” Jonghyun sighed dreamily. “I'll visit to come see them one of these days.”

“Yea, not like I live there.” Key said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“You're an after-thought.” he grinned.

“Whatever.” scoffed Key, who punched his arm then gave Taemin a hug and some words of encouragement before leaving the apartment. Jonghyun retreated to his room after bidding the remaining two members goodnight. He promised Taemin that he would tease him another day as a reward for his win and patted him on the head before disappearing. Taemin smiled watching him vanish down the hallway and then rested on the empty couch. Minho walked over and sat at the opposite end.

“So...” Taemin started. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?”

“When did you get so good at reading people?” replied Minho.

“I'm not.” he laughed. “But I've known you for years now. I can tell something is wrong.”

“Apparently not.” retorted Minho.

Taemin looked at him with a hurt expression. Minho swallowed hard knowing his words were irreversible. He got up and headed for the door. Taemin ran after him.

“Minho.” he pleaded behind him as he fussed with his shoes.

“Forget about it.” Minho suggested. “I'm...just over-thinking things. See you.”

 

Minho fastened his shoes and avoided the younger man as he grabbed his jacket and keys. He hurriedly left the dorm and jabbed at the buttons of the elevator. Taemin followed him out and when the steel doors slid open he rushed in after him.

“Maybe you're not.” Taemin panted trying to catch his breath as the doors of the elevator closed behind them. Minho turned his head and once he saw him breathing normally he spoke up.

“What do you mean?” he asked seriously.

“I mean...”

As if in slow motion Taemin approached him and impulsively he stepped back. His back hit the cold wall behind him as a slender arm reached pass the left side of his head. His hands came up in defense but Taemin's chest pushed them against his own as he brought his face close to his. Minho jumped as his soft right hand caressed his cheek.

“Taeminnie...ya...” stammered Minho as he stepped on his toes to meet his height and his weight shifted against him. Warm shaky breath mingled with his own as Taemin's eyes closed and he pressed their lips together. Minho felt the elevator sink as it started to move and his hands dropped at his sides when Taemin's other hand touched his face. Removing his lips, Taemin moved his face back enough to look him in the eye closely. Minho's mouth dropped open as Taemin's stare burned a hole through his skull.

“You're right. You don't know me.” Taemin said with conviction. “I've wanted you for a long time, Minho. It wasn't until now that I was able to gain the confidence to tell or show you how much.'

“Taemin-ah....”

“Like that.” Taemin interrupted. “Saying my name like that. You don't know what that does to me, do you?”

Minho shuddered when his gentle fingertips slid down his face and traced the sides of his neck before he took a step back. Taemin turned around and walked over to the far corner of the elevator. He sighed loudly, relieved that the weight of his confession was finally off his chest.

“It's okay though.” he laughed softly and almost devilishly. “In time, you'll see.”

Minho stood frozen in his place, still feeling a lingering tingle from where his fingers touched and contemplating what actually just happened. He glanced over at Taemin, who was now smiling at him innocently as if he didn't do anything at all. The doors of the elevator opened and a draft blew in from outside. Taemin watched as Minho slowly walked out and turned back baffled. Raising his left hand he waved shyly and winked as the steel doors closed in front of him.

Taemin was a mystery to him now, one he thought he figured out long ago. He laughed thinking how funny it was that such an absent-minded person could be so devious. He brought a finger to his lips and smiled, still laughing but now at his own embarrassment and surprise. There was a Taemin no one knew. One that was rash. One that was brazen. One that was growing inside the beautiful, seemingly child-like, shy and dense man that everyone else thought they knew. Now there was a secret Taemin that could be his....and his alone.

 

END

 


End file.
